Miyu Weirdness- rewrite
by Lavacandy
Summary: Ryou and Keiichiro had to add me as the mew mews new leader but what will ichigo think sense nobody told her about me.
1. Chapter 1

~Miyu Weirdness~

It was an empty night, damp and cold from it raining earlier. My dark lilac-purple twin tail braids blowing in the wind. I was walking home from working at the café late. My figure is mature for a 16 year old. Normally, I think I'm hopeful, perky, and I do try my best in everything I do, unless it's something I want to do. I'm still airhead and pretty childish at least that's what all my friends say.

"It's so cold…." I said grumpily and looked up at the sky then added "I wonder it's so empty"

"Me too" a voice said behind me.

I screamed spinning around to see a green haired boy with long pointed ears and amber gold eyes.

"Sup I'm kisshu. Do you know where ichigo is?" Kisshu asked floating with his legs crossed.

"Um… she went to England with her stupid boyfriend but if you need any of the other mew mews help, I'm the new leader. Oh! And my names Miyu Naomi" I said.

"Oh… um… ok do you know… if ichigo will come back?" Kisshu asked gloomy.

"Hm… I know! … She'll be coming back in four months!" I said gleeful.

"Alright… now I need to just wait till she gets here. I just need a place to stay." Kisshu said mostly talking to himself.

"You can ask Ryou tomorrow but if you don't have a place to stay you can stay with me at my apartment" I suggested.

"Ok… thanks" Kisshu said fallowing Miyu home.

~In My Apartment~

We got to the outside of my apartment building and Kisshu said "WOW!" than looked at me with a face that said Damn-bitch-how-could-you-afforded-to-live-here (My apartment building was really tall to him).

"I know …. Let's go" I said walking in with kisshu and going to the elevator waited what felt like an hour… really was like 2 minutes… then waited another 2 minutes. When the ding came and the doors opened we walked down the hall and stopped at my door 345. I unlocked it then went in and asked "Are you hungry?"

"I'm just going to go to bed." Kisshu said

"Ok, I'll show you your room." I said walking down the hall way then turned so I was facing him and pointed my index finger at the second door and said "This is your room and the bathroom is the door at the end of the hall. My room is the first door." Then I smiled at him and added bubbly "I'll see you tomorrow." And then went to my room. Changed and hoped in to my bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Miyu 2

I finished cooking breakfast for kisshu right when he walked in the kitchen "Sup, What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, bacon, and orange juice." I said well setting all the food down.

"It smells good" Kisshu said well taking a bite then added "it tastes good too"

"Thanks!" I said bubbly.

We ate in silence for a while and when We finished Kisshu said "Do you want to go to the café now?"

"Sure" Kisshu and I then went to get dressed. I came out to the living room (where Kisshu was waiting) wearing a rainbow colored dress that went to my mid-thigh and rainbow knee high boots. Kisshu … Kisshu wore black skinny jeans with a dark green t-shirt (so… dark!) and had human ears.

"Well, you look cute" Kisshu said standing up.

"You look … um… different" I said.

"Let's go" Kisshu walked to the front door and opened it.

"Awe, it's raining!" I giggled then grabbed my umbrella and said cheerfully "come on slowy!"

Me and Kisshu walked down the hall and to the elevator and I hummed

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, doo..

I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
'cause I am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning yeah

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
That'll make you wanna cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power and lonely hour  
The tears devour you

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh, can't you see it baby?

Don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, doo..

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain

All the way to the café (which was closed) and walked in then went to the basement and opened the door walked in with kisshu and said "Hi Ryou, Hi keiichiro!"

"Um… Who's the guy?" Ryou asked glaring at Kisshu

"He's Ki-mmmmuuuuuuuummmmmm" I said with Kisshu's hand covering her mouth.

"Yo, I'm Kiyoshi" Kisshu lied.

"WWWWWHHHHHMMMMM!?" I yelled through Kisshu's hand.

"Please remove your hand from Miss Miyu mouth" keiichiro asked nicely and politely.

"Sure" kisshu said taking his hand away from my mouth.

"Miyu… why don't we go open the café" Kisshu said walking out the door …. I skipped happily after him.

"Hm… he reminds me of Kisshu" Ryou said walking after us.

I wear my hair in twin tail braids while parts of my hair and many strands are sticking up. In my hair I wear hairclips that are small black circular pieces with blue x's on them.

I jump head first into any situation dangerous or not, and does not bother to think about the possible consequences that await me. Instead I choose to face them head on. I'm very affectionate to almost everyone!

My mew suit resembles a black skin suit with purple segments and silver pieces along it. The boots/leg armor is above the knee.


End file.
